Wukong/Strategy
Skill usage * is an excellent solo lane champion, with a combination of burst damage, durability and difficulty to gank. ** His basic harass method is closing the gap with , autoattacking with an immediate afterwards, and then using to avoid retaliation. * Leading with will reduce the opponent's armor, increasing your damage output. * ignores the attack cycle, using it immediately after an autoattack will give you a 'free' attack. * Both and allow Wukong to close the gap between him and his target. * Using is an effective way of escaping and chasing down enemy champions. **By pressing "stop" key: S you can pretend that you have used to make your opponents think that you are the decoy. However, this move may not work on skilled opponents. **This is less effective against more skilled opponents, because the decoy doesn't show any visual effects ( / buff, , Poison, , etc). This means it is usually easy to tell if Wukong has really used a decoy or not. **When ganking an enemy from the brush, use while inside and approach your target during the stealth time. * can be used as a shield against skillshots or even . Decoy always appears behind you. **It can also be used to stop . **If is used exactly when hits, the damage will be nullified or taken by the decoy. * bonus damage works on turrets and inhibitors. * is not a channeled ability so crowd control effects, like stun, silence or knockback will not cancel or interrupt his ultimate. However stuns or snares will prevent him from moving. * General team fighting with Wukong should aim to persist in the fight as long as possible utilizing his skills multiple times while also disrupting the enemy team and not getting focused down. Such an approach is to use to close on a dangerous enemy, autoattack, use for another attack, and then immediately use since enemy CC and burst may be headed your way. While stealthed, you can back off and reposition yourself. Then re-enter the fray with another and another before activating to disrupt their team as they come after you knowing you don't have available. After finishes, you should be close to having ready again to chase down an enemy or smartly target to aid your escape. * Try to hang onto your during teamfights instead of using it to initiate fights, your visibility with your ultimate and high damage output will put focus onto you from the enemy team. Instead use it as a strong CC to break up enemy champions and to chase. Build usage * and later on synergizes with will lead to a surprising amount of burst damage. *Given that the bonus damage from affects both towers and inhibitors, , together with a (or ) and cooldown reduction can push a lane surprisingly quickly. ** If spread out enough, you can get two hits when you dash in with a -> combo. ** Getting the first is also viable as the slow is very helpful for Wukong. * In general, building defensive items with works well on Wukong. ** is a good pick against a balanced enemy team. It gives some HP, armor and MR, scaling well with Wukong's passive. The aura is also useful in aiding allies, as well as making the team generally tankier. ** gives him excellent defense and some additional damage while he is persisting in a fight. ** also gives him excellent defense. ** An alternative for MR is to combine with the move speed from for even better chasing. ** With , , and all giving health, is a great late game item on Wukong to leverage his defenses into more offensive power. * is a great item for Wukong as it will help keep him next to the opponent and gives all the stats he needs by adding extra armor penetration and CDR. Recommended builds Countering * If you are playing as a tank, Consider purchasing both health and armor item so his is less effective. * Do not be tricked by his clone, If you see him suddenly stop, try continue moving forward instead of attacking him so you will see him when his stealth duration is over. ** Beware he could use it the other way, like suddenly stop without using Decoy, that was not unheard even high elo players can be fooled by this trick. ** To avoid getting tricked between him stopping or deploying the Decoy, notice his idle animation. The clone starts its idle in a set position so if he suddenly "jerks" in his idle animation, you know he used decoy. Otherwise, feel free to continue battering Wukong. Champion spotlight k1zAhC5aeQs Category:Champion strategies